The present invention relates to a lottery ticket and method of producing the same.
In known lottery ticket usually a plurality of numbers are provided, so that a user can cross out several numbers and thereby identify the number with which he plays the lottery. After a centralized drawing, the player and the lottery authorities can determine whether the player correctly guessed the numbers or not. The lottery tickets are not connected with any activities or hobbies of each particular player, and their content is usually limited to numbers. It is believed that the existing tickets can be further improved.